1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spittoons, and more particularly pertains to portable spittoon for use by tobacco chewers. Individuals who chew tobacco have resorted to carrying cans, and empty beverage bottles and cups to dispose of spittle produced by chewing tobacco. Many individuals enjoy tobacco chewing at sporting events such as ball games. However, many individuals find such tobacco chewers' habit of expectorating into open topped containers to be distasteful and unsanitary. In order to enable tobacco chewers to dispose of their expectorate in a socially acceptable fashion, the present invention provides an enclosed portable spittoon which includes a sponge treated with deodorant and disinfectant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of spittoons are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a spittoon is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 863,445, which issued to W. Ray on Aug. 13, 1907. This patent discloses a spittoon having a hinged lid actuated through a linkage by a foot pedal. The device includes a funnel for directing spittle into a central portion of the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 921,483, which issued to T. Thatcher on May 11, 1909, discloses a spittoon having a hollow receptacle with an outwardly flared upper end and surrounded by a reservoir containing a quantity of a disinfecting liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 994,352, which issued to W. Wells on June 6, 1911, discloses a spittoon having a receptacle with an inserted apertured funnel and having a hinged cover actuated through a linkage by a foot pedal. The device includes a cylinder mounted exteriorly of the receptacle and containing a quantity of a disinfectant which is communicated by a conduit to disinfect the interior of the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,695, which issued to W. Brotherton on Sept. 9, 1913, discloses a portable spittoon which has an oval body portion containing a quantity of absorbent material treated with a disinfectant. U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,995, which issued to R. Adams on Oct. 17, 1916, discloses a spittoon having a hinged cover actuated through a linkage by a foot pedal. The device includes a reservoir containing a quantity of a disinfecting liquid.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices discloses a satisfactory portable spittoon which includes a disposable liner having a disinfectant treated sponge. Additional features of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of an access opening disposed in an oblique plane and selectively closable by a pivotal thumb tab actuated cover. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of spittoons, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such spittoons, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.